Who are you?
by Di-Pekka
Summary: Mia and Michael are in College, it starts in the first semester of Mia's first year in College. Does an accident change their lives? PLEASE R
1. Chapter 1

Hey!

Someone cough cough Chelly cough cough gave me this idea… and well, I really liked it! THANK YOU VERY MUCH!

**Mia and Michael are in college (Mia only got in this year while Michael is on his forth year of college). Mia is living in the college dorms and Michael has his own apartment.**

**Both of them are in Columbia, Mia convinced her father to finish college in NY.**

Please review me! )

Hope you like it…

Disclaimer: I own only what you don't recognize.

* * *

**Mia's POV**

I'm exhausted… only got to the dorms at 7 P.M. today… it's already 8 P.M. and time to make dinner, but I don't feel like doing it…

College was so exhausting for me! I had a frequency of politics and I had to do an oral presentation to all class… we're 60 people… because in Wednesdays they get two classes together.

Liara went to get dinner… she said she didn't mind and I thanked her because my feet are killing me now.

Kate said she would have dinner with us, but she hasn't come yet. She's probably discussing with Mark since that's what they do all the time here in college. But after like half an hour discussing they get together again.

Michael and Doo Pak must be working or so. At least that's what Michael told me they were doing. They still work together because of college. Michael's best friend is Richard. He's very nice and he's trying to get together with Mary, a friend of Liara.

I don't think they stick well together but who am I! Because if I say this, then people would have the right to tell me that maybe to them I don't stick well together with Michael.

I think that today I'm sure of Michael's love. I'm not the same girl I once was: very insecure and without self esteem. Michael helped me to grow. I think that we complete each other.

**Michael's POV**

I'm sick of working… All I want is to finish college. I want to do something with my life! I was thinking to go to work at some computer lab. I think I have grades for that. It's not that easy to get good marks in college without studying as I did in high school.

Tomorrow, Mia and I have the afternoon off. I'm going to ask her to come with me to the movie. There's a film I'd really like to watch. Richard wanted to come, but I told him I was going with Mia and he said he'd leave us alone.

We'll go on my car. With time Lars and her dad left her a little bit more independent. Now all she needs to do before leaving home is to call Lars and tell him where she's going, and if she wants him to come he comes.

That Mark guy today flirted a lot with Joanna. Kate (Mia's friend) saw him and they started a fight again. Mark is a jealousy guy, but he flirts a LOT!

Thank god I'm not like that! I could never be like that because I'm happy with the girl I have, I don't need anyone else.

"Doo Pak, I'm tired of this thing! I think I'm going back home."

"Oh, okay man, anyway I need to go and see Alicia. I promised her I'd help her with her new computer."

"Okay, we'll talk later because of this project okay?"

"Yeah… See ya!"

"See ya!" I grabbed my books and my pens. I got out of the library and directed myself to my car. I was going to leave my things on my car and I was going to Richard's room.

I knocked on the door and he opened.

"Hey…" He was strange. He moved his mouth trying to tell me something. I couldn't understand him.

"What?" I whispered.

"Go-awayyyy!" He said with his mouth.

"You have company?" I punched him playfully on his arm.

"Yeah… See you tomorrow in classes."

He closed the door and I got back to the corridor. I directed myself to the other point of the dorms. The girls' area!

I went to Mia's room and knocked on the door. She came and opened the door.

"Hey…" I said before kissing her.

"Michael, sorry, not now… it's hum, it's Kate! Mark and she broke up. I'll talk to you later alright?" I heard someone crying in her room.

"Yeah, sure, tomorrow…" I kissed her and directed to my car.

She's a good friend. She has always been there for her. There were already 4 or more times Mark and Kate broke up.

**Mia's POV**

Kate was late because she was discussing with Mark, just as I thought. Liara got here already, but no one wants to eat now… Kate is very sad as she always get. I know I'd get like that if Michael broke up like Mark did. He has no manners. Who brakes up with a girl like he did?

Liara is here trying to make her stop crying like I am, but nothing we said to her got her to stop. I fell bad for her. I think she'll forget him.

We two told her to try to get some sleep. We told her to stay in our room if she wanted. She said she didn't want to give us any trouble and went to her room before letting us tell her to stay. We wanted her to stay here because we knew that she needed but she didn't give us a chance.

I'm to going to get some sleep. I'm very tired.

* * *

**HOPE YOU LIKED IT! PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**

**DI PEKKA**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey!**

**Since you wanted this so much…**

**As you guys got confused with all characters, I'm going to put a little bit of them here:**

Mia you know…

Michael you know…

Doo Pak to those that didn't read the 6th nook he was Michael's roommate. Now they still see each other to do college works, Doo Pak is still living in the dorms while Michael got an apartment.

Mark is a guy of Michael's class that was dating Kate, they broke up because he was flirting with Joanna. (I don't like him… P)

Liara She's Mia's roommate. She's not in her class but they get along very well.

Kate the girl that was dating Mark, she's in some of Mia's classes.

Richard Michael's best friend, he wants to date Mary, a Liara's friend.

Mary She's in most of Liara's classes, and (surprise of surprise) doesn't like Richard.

Joanna a friend of Michael, she's in one of his class.

Alicia a friend of Doo Pak.

**Think they're all there… any doubt? Lol**

**Anything I can help, just tell me!**

**Disclaimer: I own only what you don't recognize.**

**-----------------Story starts here--------------**

**Mia's POV**

Kate's here with us already. We went to get her and told her to come to our room. I have classes in half an hour but Liara only goes to classes at night so she's going to stay with Kate. We only have the same classes tomorrow. But today she has classes at the same time as Liara.

She's better I think, at least her eyes are not so puffy like last night and she's not crying anymore, she's just pissed.

Liara told her that if Mark made her suffer that he wasn't good enough for her, but she keeps saying that she was not good enough for him and that was why he flirted Joanna. She saw him and she got mad but now, she says it's her fault and we can't change her mind.

ring ring ring ring My cell phone started to ring.

I picked it up and went to a corner after seeing that it was Michael.

"Hi Michael!" He still makes me feel like a little girl…

"Hey! How are you, babe?"

"I'm fine, and you?" I didn't want to seem very happy in front of Kate because of Michael right after what happened to her.

"I'm fine too, are busy today?"

"I have classes in half an hour till three in the afternoon, but after that I'm free; Kate has classes at night as Liara so I have nothing to do."

"Is Kate better?"

"I guess! She's here…" I whispered.

"What? I didn't hear you."

"Oh, nothing important, forget it…" I couldn't say it louder because she was in the room and I think it would not be very good for her to know that people are talking about her.

"So, do you want to come with me to the movie? There's a film I'd like to watch."

"Good! There's one I'd like to see to."

"Mia, you're coming with me, you're not going to see your movie…"

"Oh, yeah… yeah. Okay."

"We'll go in my car, umm, at seven?" He asked.

"Ok, I guess!"

"Have you talked to Lilly?"

"No, is everything ok with her?" I got worried.

"Yeah, she's coming for a visit!"

"Great! When is she coming?"

"She's coming in two days, I guess!"

"Good! I'll call her later. So at seven?"

"I'll be there, make sure you're pretty enough to be in the presence of Michael Moscovitz!" He said.

"I'm always pretty; I don't need to see you!" I said.

"Any day I'll think that you have lovers and that you're pretty for them!" He laughed.

"What makes you think that I don't have any now?"

"I just know… Don't be late missy…" I laughed.

"I won't! Love you!"

"Love you too!" Then I hung up.

I looked at them but Kate wasn't in the room anymore.

"Where's Kate?" I asked her.

"She received a message from Mark. He asked her to meet him in the coffee shop, the one we went last week."

"Really? Do you think they're going to be together again?"

"I think so, it's typical. So, are you going out tonight?"

"Yep, with Michael. We're going to the movie."

"Are you coming to spend the night here? Or at his apartment?"

"I don't know… But I guess I'll come here because of Kate."

"Okay…"

"I gotta go, I have classes now…"

"Ok, see you later then!"

"See you."

I headed to my boring classes.

**Michael's POV**

I finished what I had to do for today, did all the researches I had to and finished cleaning my apartment. **(A/N How cute, a guy cleaning his house… :P)**

It's time to have a shower and then pick up Mia. I got my car washed today, it's shining. **(A/N LOOOL) **

I got in the tub and warmed the water. When I finished I closed the water and got out of the tub. I cleaned with a towel and went to my room. I dressed my boxers and my jeans. I chose a shirt and dressed it. I looked in the mirror and passed the hands in my hair. I knew Mia liked it when it was messy so I didn't comb it. I washed my teeth and I was ready.

I grabbed my keys my wallet and my cell phone and then went to my car. I opened it and got in. I drove to college and parked the car in the street. Then I went to her dorm to get her. She wasn't ready.

knock knock I knocked on the door.

"Hello… Hi Michael! I'm not ready yet." She said before pulling me inside with her.

"Hi Mia!" She kissed me quickly and then went to the bathroom. I followed her.

"What do you need to do to be ready?"

"I need to finish my make-up and I need to finish getting dressed." She had a tank top and some jeans that look fantastic on her.

"You can come like that, I don't mind…" I said joking at her.

"Michael, you're never going to see me with this tank top in the street. You better change your dreams!"

"I never get tired of dreaming! Especially with you."

She finished her make-up and was going to leave the bathroom but I grabbed her waist and pulled her back in. I turned her to me and kissed her. She looked at me very sweetly.

"Michael, I would spend my afternoon like this, but we're going to the movie right?" She ran from my arms and took her tank top. She chose a top much sexier that the tank top.

"Oh, I like that most! I don't dream about the tank top anymore, now it's just the pretty black top!"

"Michael, you can keep dreaming, but we're late!"

"You mean you're late!" I grabbed her hand right after she grabbed her wallet and cell phone and pulled her to my car.

I opened the door for her to get in but before she got in she kissed me. Once she was in the car I entered in the car too.

We were stopped in a stop light and a car stopped at our side. They had the music very loud and they were probably drunk because they kept all the way behind us till the light doing everything wrong.

"Are they mad or what?" Mia asked.

"I think they're drunk…"

"Do we call the police?" She asked.

"They wouldn't do a thing… they have more things to worry about."

Once the light went green I roar off. We're almost getting to the movie, only more four blocks I guess.

**Nobody's POV**

Michael was driving and he saw a ball crossing the street so he bonded the car. The car that was behind them didn't stop and crash right on top of Michael's car, Michael turned the wheel and crashed against a street light making him hit with his head on the wheel...

**

* * *

****To the answer in my summary, of course their lives will change, Michael is going to dye… or not?**

**Oh my, I had loads of fun writing this chapter, I think I have something inside of me that makes me keep laughing… ever happened to you?**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR FOR YOU:) HOPE you have loads of fun during the next year, reviewing me… eheheheh! Or just living your normal life, oh, I prefer both not just one, so just make sure you do both!**

**Hope you liked this, since you all seemed to like the fic…**

**Did you like it? PLEASE REVIEW ME!**

**DI PEKKA**


	3. Chapter 3

HEY!

Ehehehe, this is the chapter where Michael dies… Poor him, I really like him, but he needs to die… we all have to die someday… no big deal, right:)

Please review me… it doesn't take that much time of yours… instead reading this you could be reviewing… so I won't forgive you if you don't review… :)

Disclaimer: I own only what you don't recognize… unfortunately…

**_-----------Story starts here------------_**

**Nobody's POV**

_The car that was behind them didn't stop and crash right on top of Michael's car. Michael turned the wheel and crashed against a street light making him bang his head on the wheel…_

The car overturned one time and it stopped moving after hitting another car which was driving to the opposite side of them and made the front window break.

Hegot knocked outand Mia was stuck in the car, the luggage rack was down and didn't let Mia move.

"Michael? Michael… talk to me… are you ok?" She grabbed his hand that was near her in panic. "Michael…" The tears started to fall in her face. "Say something… please…" She tried to shake him by the hand, but he didn't move.

She tried to reach her phone that was on Michael's lap with the rest of her things. Her hand couldn't reach it, it looked like she could get it in her mind, so she kept trying with no success…

8 minutes later there were some ambulances lights on the street, and Mia heard the siren. Mia had tried to wake Michael but he didn't move one inch. He kept bleeding because of the wheel, but with less intensity. Mia saw the ambulances and told Michael he was going to be ok. She kept repeating that to herself.

She tried to reach his hand again but with no result, she seemed to be more stuck than before. She saw the ambulances getting near of the car and tried to move her arm to stop her tears from falling down. She didn't want Michael to see her crying when he woke up. She moved her left arm to her face and put her hand on her face, it hurt. She kept touching her face and felt something warm draining on her hand.

She brought her hand to her eyes and saw blood. She was bleeding too; she had a cut on her face. She cleaned her hand on her clothes and cleaned her eyes from the salty tears.

After this, the paramedics were already out of the ambulance, with their first-aid kits out of the car, they went to their car. One girl in her twenties and one man on Michael's side and one young man on Mia's side.

The guy on Mia's side asked if she had any pain through the front window.

"No… He lost his senses!" She said alarmed before he tried to open her door.

"We're already taking care of him, we're going to release you out of there, but you need to wait a few more moments for the firemen to get here. Are you feeling any pain?"

"No, how is he?" She asked with panic and worriedly.

"We can't say already, we still need to do the diagnosis."

"Haven't you had time enough for it?" She asked a little worried looking at him still at her side in the car.

The other paramedics started to take him out of the car as gently as they could.

"No." He said in an understanding tone, like he understood her concern. "Is he your boyfriend?"

"Yes, is he going to be alright?" She asked in panic looking at Michael on the stretcher.

"We don't know yet."

She returned her look at the paramedic with a shocked face and rather sad. "There's a chance… for him… to dye?" She asked before she felt the tears again.

"We don't know, what's your name?" But she didn't reply, she couldn't stop crying, and the paramedic tried to calm her down.

"Hey, we'll do everything for him!" The other paramedics called him. "I'm just going there, I'll be right back!" He went up to the ambulance and came back before the ambulance drove away.

"Where's he going?" Mia asked quickly before sobbing.

"He's going to the hospital, there's another ambulance in the way for the other people." For the first time, Mia looked to the other car, the one she could see, the one they crashed into after overturning; she didn't saw anyone, only other paramedics around the car. The other car was behind Michael's and they were better than the rest of them, they were out on the street and they had a few injuries.

"How are they?" Her sobs got lower.

"Well, they're… fine." He would not tell her one of them was dead, the passenger of the back seat.

He tried to open the door again but it wouldn't move. He went away for a little bit and returned with a cloth in his hand. He rolled it up in his right hand. "Close your eyes and protect your face."

"I can't move my arm… the right one."

"Do it with the other one, I'm going to smash the window…" She covered her eyes with her left hand and curled up as much as she could trying not to get hurt.

The paramedic smashed the glass of the window, that broke immediately, and she opened her eyes again.

He put his arms inside the car and tookoff the piecesof glass on her.

She thanked and asked if he knew something about Michael.

"I don't know anything yet, but you're coming to the hospital once you get out of there to see him." She got agitated.

Two minutes later the firetruck got there and they asked the paramedic to get away of the car.

Then they asked Mia to get to the right as much as she could, which was just a few inches.

They grabbed an electric saw and started to cut the car metal.

The car was totally ruined. Two of their tires were punctured; the car's destiny was the scrap-metal yard.They were now cutting it to get Mia out of it.

**So, hope you liked it… please review me!**

**Sorry about the time that I've been taking to update, but I've been really busy, next week I have 2 tests, and I'm really busy studying for them, so, don't expect another update till next week…**

**DI PEKKA**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey!

Well, you guys leave me with my jaw on the floor!

I'm really glad with your reviews!

**fanatical drama queen:** thanks!

**hpfan99:** well, we'll see what's going to happen to Michael... Thanks!

**Al-fisher:** I meant he got knocked out, this is language of a Portuguese girl, and in my dictionary they said I could write like that, and I thought it made sense, because in P made... I already changed it. Sorry about that! Thanks!

**The Setting Sun: **it's everything okay now! Glad with it:D

**GilmoreAholic**: as I said, you'll find out what's going to happen... Thanks!

**dontcry4me: **well, I say poor him too... Thanks!

Hope you like this one, and I'm hoping to get as many reviews as I got the first chapter :P

Do you mind if I do a little publicity? Ok, so check my other story, "Hired To Kill", I think it's the best of my fics! Okay, publicity finished:D

Disclaimer: I own only what you don't recognize...

Tiny thing: This story will be in Nobody's POV, so it isn't necessary to write that... if I ever change my mind, and decide to put Someone's POV, I'll warn you!

Now, the story...

_**-----------Story starts here------------**_

_The car was totally ruined. Two of they're tyres were punctured; Michael's car destiny was the scrap-metal yard. They were now cutting it to get Mia out of it…_

When they finished cutting the car Mia was already able to be out of it, but they had to lift her. She had been in there for two hours and couldn't move her legs very well because of the position she was.

The paramedic that had been talking to her got her out with more one girl that had arrived to get the other damaged people in the ambulances.

They got her on a stretcher like they had done to Michael. They pushed the stretcher to the ambulance while she was looking at the street, to the other cars. She saw an arm falling out of a car and on the floor she saw a body covered with a blanket. She was frightened. The paramedic had told her everybody was fine. She closed her eyes and started to think about Michael.

She started to think about Lilly, and their parents, what would they say, and about her own parents.

They didn't know anything about the accident, but in the hospital they would probably call them.

She finally got in the ambulance with the girl that took her out of the car and they closed the back door.

The ambulance smelled like hospital, she couldn't move because of the belts the paramedic had tied around the stretcher. The sirens started when the ambulance drove fast to an hospital.

"Are you feeling okay?" The paramedic asked.

"Sort of... was he dead?"

"The person you saw covered?" She nodded. "Yes, she died. But you're going to be okay!" She had already said the things Mia didn't want to hear. She got agitated thinking that the same could happen to Michael.

"Do you know why that car crashed into us?" Mia asked.

"The driver was drunk. He's the one that suffered less. He's in the hospital still."

"Do you know if Michael is going to be okay?"

"Who's Michael?"

Mia answered with some fear of her answer, "He's the driver of the car I was in."

"Oh, I don't know, but we'll do everything we can to put him well..." There was a silence until the ambulance stopped.

The paramedic quickly got her out of the ambulance and into the hospital.

She was taken to a room where she was surrounded with nurses. They assured she didn't have any urgency in treatments and then they went out after disinfecting her leg and her arm.

She was left alone there until a lady got in 20 minutes later.

"Excuse me... are you Amelia?"

"Yes." Mia replied. "Do you know anything about Michael Moscovitz?"

"I'm sorry, I can't tell you anything about him, I only came to know if you have someone for us to call. Do you want to talk or do we talk?"

"Can you pass me a phone then?"

"Certainly." She quickly came in again with a portable phone.

She passed it to Mia and she dialled the number slowly.

"Hello? Who's this?"

"Richard?"

"Yes..."

"It's Mia!" Mia interrupted him. "Richard, I need you to come to the hospital," she covered the phone and turned to the lady, "where are we?"

"New York hospital, intensive care."

"Richard I need you to come to the intensive care in New York hospital."

"Mia, what's happening? Why are you there?"

"Richard, just hurry up!"

"Okay!" He hung up.

Mia waited more 20 minutes until he arrived. He got in the room and run to Mia. He came to her bed and she hugged him. He hugged back.

"Mia, what happened?"

"We had a car accident, please, they don't tell me anything about Michael, ask them about him, tell them you're his brother! I want to know where he is... his parents are not in New York this week, and I only have Lilly, but she's not here..."

"Okay, did you call your mother already?"

"No."

"Here," he passed his cell phone to her, "call them, I'm going outside, will you be okay?"

"Yes... ask for him." He nodded and went outside.

He went up to a nurse and asked where he could see Michael. She told him to go the entrance of the hospital and ask for him there.

When he got to the hospital entrance he asked for him.

"You are part of the family?"

"I'm his brother."

"Talk to that doctor over there." She said before returning to her work on some files.

He walked to the doctor and asked for Michael. The doctor asked the same old question, to which Richard replied the same.

"He's in a coma, he has a traumatism in his head. We're not sure about his diagnosis, we still need to do some tests, and maybe a surgery. We don't know when he'll get out of the coma." A nurse came running and called the doctor.

"Doctor Lance, the E.R. is having problems downstairs, they need you." The doctor excused himself and went away.

Richard was concerned about his friend. He went back to Mia's room to tell her about Michael. He hated hospitals...

**Hope you liked this one!**

**PLEASE review!**

**DI PEKKA**


	5. Chapter 5

Hey!

Guys, you're making me feel bad… you all go please and please, let him be okay, and I'm feeling bad about putting him into this… I don't want to feel bad, I mean, poor him, but pleaseeeeee do it for my sanity :D Just joking, after all, everyone wants him to be okay... will he?

Thanks for the reviews!

**smartywitch**: hope this one goes better, thanks for letting me know, I hope I learned something, let's see...

I sincerely don't know who was that person... hey, it is me... well, there are several mes :D thanks anyway!

**that-girl-who-likes-dolphins**: I was not intending to make them marry... at least not for now... and you're not a sap for liking romance... everybody does. Or so I think... well, thanks!

Disclaimer: I own only what you don't recognize...

_-------------Story starts here----------------_

_Richard was concerned about his friend. He went back to Mia's room (A/N I meant Michael's room... sorry) to tell her about Michael. He hated hospitals..._

The corridors smelled like ether, something Richard never liked, ever since he was a child. It made him nauseas and it remembered him of his childhood, when his grandmother had died in a hospital.

He walked trough the old and once again smelly corridor. Some nurses looked at him walking by, and they got back to their work. When he got to Michael's room, Mia jumped out of the chair as a quickly frightened shadow.

"What did the doctor say?" She asked rather uncomfortable.

He let out a sniffle and reproduced what the doctor had told him. Her eyes showed sorrow.

He tried to comfort her by hugging her, but it didn't seem to help. She started shaking in his arms and he soon realized she was crying. He moved her away of his arms and looked at her face. Tears were streaming down her face.

He cleaned two stubborn tears that were falling down to her cheeks and told her to stop crying. She thought that crying wouldn't help Michael to get better and she tried to follow his words.

She got back to the chair next to the bed and Richard pulled one chair next to hers and sat there, waiting like Mia was.

Mia grabbed Michael's hand and started rubbing it looking for some comfort with any movement of his. She let her head down next to his and fell a sleep as she was. She fell asleep in a cold dream, a white one, with as much snow as she had once seen when she was a child.

The cold in her dream showed her discomfort and the state she was. She felt she belonged next to Michael, so why couldn't things go right?

Destiny some people would say, but Mia didn't believe in destiny. Mia believed destiny would change towards our decision, and that it wasn't destiny that choosed what was to happen, so why would life do that to her?

Embraced in her dream, Richard took her back to her room in college, and left her with her friends. He knew she wouldn't be too pleasant in the morning to wake in the university, but the doctor had told him to take her and to get some sleep both of them.

As a good guy, Richard followed his instructions about Mia, but he got back to the hospital to see Michael again.

He sat in the couch inside of Michael's room. An uncomfortable couch, just what he needed to spend his night.

The room was dark, and he quickly fell asleep. During the night, a slight move came from Michael's bed. Nobody noticed, Richard was in a deep sleep, Mia was at college, and the doctors weren't in his room.

Michael moved his hand and after that everything stopped again. The monotony was back to that room. It was only a blue room, with more two beds that were empty, a guy sleeping on the couch and another one in a deep coma, beautiful flowers dropped by a beautiful girl in his bead-side table. Ether in the air and cleaned floor.

No one would notice the slight change in Michael's hand, no one except for Mia that is.

"Richard, wake up! Michael moved his hand!" Mia told him very happy and excitedly.

"Whoa, what?" He said almost getting back to his sleep.

"He moved his hand!" With this sentence he was fully awake.

"He moved his hand?" He repeated what she said.

"He did!" He looked at Michael but didn't notice.

"He's exactly how I left him last night, Mia, you're imagining what you want to happen." He said sadly. "Maybe when I was next to his bed I changed his hand position." Mia looked sadly in his eyes but didn't contest. She was a little mad at him for taking her to her dorm last night, but she didn't want to piss him. She went back next to his bed and sat there quietly.

Richard sat in the couch frustrated. It wasn't anybody's fault. They were tired, she was only imagining things. He got up and asked her if she wanted something to eat.

She replied she wasn't hungry, and with that he left her with Michael in the room and went to the bar to get a coffee and a sandwich. He brought one for Mia too.

He got to the room and gave her the sandwich. She said she wasn't hungry.

"You need to it Mia..." He said in a kind way.

"I'm not hungry..." she replied again.

"Fine, die with no food and you won't see him well." He only realized what he had said after the words had already flown out of his mouth.

She looked teary at him. "You didn't need to be like that!" She got up, throwing the chair to the ground, to go to the bathroom as fast as she could, but he grabbed her arm when she passed by him.

"Mia, you know I didn't want to say that... I'm sorry... I couldn't stop it... I'm sorry. But you have to eat. You already don't sleep well, please, don't stop eating." She nodded with tears falling down her face and ran to the bathroom.

Richard sat in the couch and buried his face in his hands passing them after through his hands looking desperately to his friend that seemed like he was sleeping.

**Another chapter done... hope it was better!**

**Review me me me me me me me... over there there there there there there...**

**DI PEKKA**


	6. Chapter 6

_Hey..._

_I'm sorry for the time that it took to update this, and my other fics too, but I haven't had any time to write. But now I'm on vacations, so I hope to write a little bit more..._

_This chapter is rather short, but I wanted to stop there. So, don't mind me, please :)_

_Thanks for your reviews guys :D_

_Thanks to **the setting sun** for beta-reading for me :D _

_Disclaimer: I own the plot and only the plot... and some characters you don't recognize..._

_--------------------Story starts here---------------------_

_Richard sat in the couch and buried his face in his hands, passing them through his hair, looking desperately at his friend that seemed to besleeping._

He got up and went to the bathroom where Mia would probably be. He knocked on the door expecting Mia to come out now.

A lady got out and Richard used that as a way to look in for Mia. He searched inside and recognized a pair of shoes from behind the stall.

Before he could come in, he search the bathroom once more to make sure no one was there. No one was there, it was just Mia alone.

"Mia?" he called her.

"Go away Richard," she said, sniffling between words.

"Mia, I'm not leaving without you. I'm sorry, okay? I wasn't thinking when I said that. He's going to be fine, okay?" he said with intention of getting her out.

"Richard, I'm going out in a while. And I'm going to eat. **For Michael...**" (I don't understand this part. For Michael? You can mabe rearrange it.)She added to make clear she was still mad at him. He didn't want her to be mad at him, but if she had to be to eat then it would be fine with him, he just didn't want her ill.

After she said that, Richard got out of the bathroom. He couldn't stay there any longer anyway. After all it _is_ the woman's restroom; it wouldn't be pleasant if someone noticed him.

He waited for her outside, and ten minutes later she got out. When she saw that Richard was waiting for her, she suddenly wanted to go back but she also wanted to get out. She paused for a bit but then she decided to get out.

She closed the bathroom door, preparing herself to leave him there without talking to him, but he wasn't going to let her. Richard got up and reached for Mia's arm before she could escape.

"What do you want now, Richard?" she said furiously.

"Talk," he said simply.

"Well, we already talked. Now please, let me go," she said, looking down on the hand on her arm.

He let her go but she didn't move. "Weren't you leaving?" he asked her.

"I was, but now I don't feel like leaving." Richard let out a long sigh.

"So can we talk?" He asked her, feeling slightly mad. She was acting like a small child, saying something but doing the contrary.

After all, he was only there to say sorry, and there she was not hearing him and trying to run away. He used to get on his nerves with people like that, and Mia was no one to whom he wouldn't react that way. He would always be like that.

"I think so," she finally replied.

"Mia, I didn't want to say what I said earlier... I said it without even thinking that it would be hurting you. I mean, why would I want to see you dying? I just don't want you ill. He's my best friend, and for God's sake, it would be depressive to see him well when he gets out of his coma to see you ill."

She just hugged him. He was kind of surprised, but he managed to reply back. Then she finally said something.

"I'm sorry too, Richard." They stayed in each others arms when a nurse asked them to move away so that she could pass with a wheel chair. They moved away and then went to Michael's room.

When they got there they sat next to each other on the sofa. They were both tired of all the things that happened to them yesterday.

In a day, their life had turned upside down, what once seemed to be forever was now falling apart. They had no assurances if Michael was going to wake, his life was in stand-by.

Richard and Mia were giving all their support to each other. They had no one else with them to do that. And Lilly? Lilly still needed to get to the hospital. She told Mia she would get in there as soon as possible. Michael's parents weren't in town already and Richard couldn't get in touch with them.

And that was affecting Mia. Mia felt alone, even with Richard there, she wanted her best friend there with her. After all, a bestfriends are forever. Even if separated they would always like each other a lot.

_**Well, even if short, did you like it? Please R&R**_

_**Di-Pekka**_


End file.
